


Another quiet night in Gotham

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [13]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: In which Kate Kane make a mistake, Kara Danvers delivers pizza, Ivy and Harley learn there's such a thing as too much fun and the author completely runs out of creative titles.Note: this one REALLY earns the explicit rating and has a fair few non-consent elements to it as well.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Soul And Centre. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are at the end of the Soul and Centre 'season'! This one does wrap up a couple of loose ends but think of it as the one-off Christmas Special rather than the season finale. Mostly... well, mostly it's just filth really. Enjoy!

Kate Kane was starting to regret ever putting on the cowl. As she crouched closer to the gargoyle she’d picked as a perch and felt the wind seemingly whistle straight through the Batsuit she pictured the nice warm couch she could be curled up on right now. She could practically feel the mug of hot chocolate in her hand and see the gently melting marshmallows on the surface. White ones of course, not pink, she did have some standards.

She sighed and tried to tug her cape around her, wishing she’d kept the full length version from Bruce’s suit. It wasn’t even her normal cowl she thought grumpily, though right now she was glad she’d gone with the older version that covered her throat and chin. At least it was less of her exposed to get turned to ice by the ever-present wind and sleet. On the other hand if she hadn’t put on the cowl way back when she wouldn’t have anyone to share that couch with and, as much as she hated to admit it while the rain plinked off her bat ears, Kara Danvers did make freezing her ass off fifty stories above ground level worth it. Not that it helped much right now, especially as they hadn’t been able to see each other for almost a week!

Which, again, wasn’t something Kate particularly objected to. Batwoman and Supergirl both played such a key part in the world these days there was no doubt their nightly patrols made things better. But not only was she seriously in need of at least holding her wife (and, ideally, much much more besides) but it wasn’t even Supergirl business keeping her out of Gotham! Instead she’d gotten caught up partnering William on a story he was working on that he’d neglected to mention required being a regular at a dance club that apparently he was a little too well known at. 

While Kara had certainly looked cute in the brown wig she’d gone with to try and hide the fact she was a world famous reporter it was still a lousy reason for them to be apart. Kate had been particularly irritated when Kara’s shapely figure had made it to the club’s instagram page as part of their advertising campaign! At least, she’d thought, the picture had been from the back. While she might be able to pick out her lover’s backside from a lineup she really doubted too many would make the connection to Kara or, worse, Supergirl without at least a glimpse at her face.

At that moment two things happened simultaneously. Kate’s communicator pinged in her ear with the familiar pattern that meant she was at least going to get to talk to her wife that night. And the gutter above, overloaded with the slushy rain that had been falling for hours upon end, let go and dumped a sizeable bucket-worth over the crouched Batwoman which found its way perfectly into the tiny gap between the cowl and the back of the suit. Which went a long way to explaining why the first thing Kara heard as the line clicked open was a curious high pitched meep hissed through clenched teeth.

“Uh… bad time?” Kara asked.

“N..n…no.” Kate’s teeth were chattering as she felt the ice-cold water find its way down her spine. “Just Gotham’s l…lousy building regs fighting back. I’ll be fine as soon as I c.c.can dry off or at least warm up.”

“Well good news there…” Kara purred the words and Kate swore she felt the water starting to boil away as her body responded to the unbearably sexy voice half a country away. “We’re done on that story. Managed to finally get enough bits and pieces from the regulars and staff to tie things together, it’ll be hitting the airwaves in a couple of hours as they arrest the owner and front page tomorrow.

“Congratulations!” Kate said, delighted for her wife. She knew that for everything the cape meant to Kara being able to help without it meant just as much, maybe more.

“So… I can get the hell out of National City tonight as soon as the patrol’s done. Might even be able to make a weekend of it…” 

Kate swallowed, her mind flying through several dozen pages of her own private sexual to-do list. “Sounds great to me.”

“Tell you what, if you can wait that long I’ll pick up dinner on the way over. What do you want?”

“You?”

Kara laughed. “Smooth Kane, real smooth. Let’s consider that desert.”

“Can’t it be the starter?”

“No, I need a serious calorie intake to be ready for you my love.”

Kate joined in the laughter, an odd sight from Batwoman but it wasn’t like anyone else was in a position to see her. “Alright, fine, how about… pizza? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, that should work, there’s a couple of good pizzerias in Naples that should just about be open by then.”

“Mmm, can’t wait. One favour?”

“Anything.”

“Can I kiss your feet when you get in?”

“Not what I expected…” Kara said, slightly shocked but sounding very, very into the idea.

Kate blushed and actually stammered slightly. “I may have had a dream about you last night that… that left me wanting to do that.” She wondered if Kara would let her get away with that and the woman she’d met on another Earth what felt like a lifetime ago might have done just that. Now though…

“And what happened in that dream!” Kara asked with glee leaving Kate sighing in the face of the inevitable. 

“You, me, bondage, teasing, and it ended with me grovelling at you feet for an orgasm. I can happily skip the teasing part but damn you looked good from that angle.”

“Then by all means…” Kara paused just long enough to let Kate know she was in trouble. “… grovel away.”

“I’m going to regret asking aren’t I?”

“Probably.” Kara agreed but Kate could hear the smile in her voice. “But at least you’ll get a good view out if it.”

“True. Okay, I’ll see you later then?”

“Count on it. Love you.”

“Love you too. Fly safe. And don’t drop the pizza!”


	2. Chapter 2

As the call ended Kate found herself still, somewhat annoyingly, crouched on a gargoyle overlooking her city with a nasty cold wet wave sliding around inside her suit. The hell with this she thought and keyed her own private comm line.

“Hey Luke, you still awake?”

“Of course! And that only happened once…” Luke grumbled and she could hear the gentle sounds of typing in the background of the call. 

“And how long was it before you stopped going on about me getting the gauntlet blades caught in the cape?”

“Never happened, no idea what you’re talking about, I’d never do such a thing.” Luke said quickly. “BUT if you’re interested there’s something weird on the thermal scanners. Looks like a warehouse on the east side. Not sure what’s going on but it’s lit up like a sauna.”

“So you’re saying it’s warm?” Kate asked hopefully.

“Uh, very, yes.”

“Perfect. Okay I’ll swing by and take a look then call it a night.”

“One thing.” Luke said and something in his tone stopped Kate diving into the night. “There’s a bit of a comms dead spot in the area and that warehouse is right in the middle of it. One of the Wayne Tech satellites slipped out of sequence earlier and put a neat hole in our coverage.”

“Terrific.” Kate grumbled. “Alright, I’ll be careful. If I don’t check in by… call it 06:00 then give Kara a call.”

“Will do. Have I mentioned how cool it is having her on speed dial?”

“Once or twice, yes.” Kate said with a smile. “Don’t worry, on this one I’m in full agreement. Speak to you soon.”

“Be careful.” Luke’s voice echoed for a moment as the comm switched off and Kate plunged off her perch, throwing herself back into the icy embrace of her city, the cape catching an updraft and sending her skimming around the rooftops. 

It was a fairly short trip but needed some careful grappling to get across a large industrial area of widely-spaced warehouses. The one she was interested in became blatantly obvious when viewed through the cowl eyepieces as its heat flare looked like a volcano going off in the otherwise cold and quiet area. Carefully Kate alighted on the roof and made her slow, stealthy way to an overhead skylight. She took a good long look inside but nothing immediately jumped out at her. Something on the floor looked off though and she paused for a closer look.

Plants, she thought, that’s odd. Lines of them mostly carefully hidden with heat lamps all over the place and the whole lot tucked under blackout covers . The only reason she could see them at all was she was looking from the side of the large sheet of glass. Viewed from above they would be virtually invisible. The more she saw the more it felt like an underground drug operation. Cannabis was unlikely these days, after all Gotham had legalised the stuff a couple of years back on the basis it had to be better than a bunch of drunks hanging around on a Saturday night. Poppies maybe? Either way she needed to get a closer look.

Gently she popped the lock and pushed the large glass panel up enough to let her slip beneath it. There wasn’t much to land on so she settled for a quick drop down to the floor, tumbling as she did so to rob herself of as much speed as possible. Her feet touched down and she did a quick scan of the environment. Nothing obvious, she thought suspiciously, but that didn’t mean much. Even as that particular note filtered through her mind she heard a scrape of something moving on the hard floor from her right and looked in that direction, half turning ready to leap into action if needed. It turned out to be a fatal mistake.

Kate twisted as she felt something wrap around her ankle, hand flying to her utility belt and pulling a Batarang in one smooth movement. Just for a moment she was thrown by the clearly organic texture on the thing holding her and that single second proved fatal. As she realised she’d been caught by a vine another one exploded from behind a container and snagged her wrist, pulling her right arm up above her head. She flicked the weapon to her left hand and even managed to snap it towards the new vine but just as it left her fingers a third tendril snaked out and smacked her hand, jarring her aim just enough for the sharp edges to graze their target and embed in the wall behind. 

The vines around her wrists gave a quick tug and yanked Kate off her feet. A fourth green whip snagged her right ankle and just like that she found herself bound spreadeagled in the air. To her annoyance a smaller vine snaked around her head and pushed itself between her lips before swelling up, effectively gagging her. Her fingers flexed and stretched trying to grab hold of her bonds and tear them apart but they remained just out of reach. They’d been smart enough to avoid grabbing her around the blades on her gauntlets and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t overpower them enough to move any limb more than an inch.

“Oh stop, you’re not impressing anyone.” Ivy’s usual sardonic tones drifted over the warehouse and she dropped down imperiously riding a cluster of vines, Harley hanging off her side in a way that was definitely more than platonic. 

“I dunno Ive, she’s pretty fucking impressive.” Harley commented, openly eyeing up the caped crusader. “Those abs alone… girl works out!”

“I keep telling ya, that’s just the suit.” Ivy grumbled. “No-one’s that ripped.” She heard Ivy suck in a breath to argue and raised a hand. “Except for Supergirl and she’s got an unfair advantage blah blah blah.”

Harley gave a disappointed ‘oh’ at not getting to hold court on that particular subject then turned her attention back to the captive Batwoman. “Well I can think of a real easy way to settle this…”

Kate’s eyes narrowed and she looked at Ivy who, to her surprise, had a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

“Ah Harls, honey, I think you’re getting ahead of yourself there just a bit.”

“So let’s get to explaining then we’ll all be in the same place!” Harley said in exasperation, turning to walk almost the length of the room to collapse into a slightly ratty office chair.

“Right…” Ivy mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ at Batwoman when Harley wasn’t looking, further surprising Kate. That really wasn’t what she expected from Ivy so something here was definitely screwy.

“You see Batwoman… actually, look, I’m just gonna go with Bats, okay? It’s way easier.” Kate glowered but was hardly in a position to object.

“Great. See the thing is ever since she saw you and Supergirl up close and personal in that whole Lantern War thing my girl’s been daydreaming of the pair of you pretty much non-stop.”

“It’s becoming a serious distraction from achieving my goals and realising my full potential.” Harley added cheerfully from the chair.

“Yes, that.” Ivy confirmed, “So I promised her we’d get one of you to ourselves for some fun and, no offence, but you’re a lot easier to catch and hold than the Girl of Steel.” The nickname was uttered with such tired sardonic tones that Kate actually found herself insulted on her wife’s behalf. 

Ivy walked up and ran a hand down Kate’s side and raised an eyebrow as she felt the sleek body beneath the flexible armour. “Huh, you really are in fantastic shape. Which is handy really.” She gestured and the vines tugged Kate’s legs a little further apart. A sudden nasty suspicion flared in Kate’s mind and she glowered at Ivy hoping for - and dreading - confirmation.

“Well that didn’t take long.” Ivy commented. “You’re quick on the uptake. Yes, we’re going to have our wicked way with you. No there’s nothing you can do to stop it. Yes this is pretty wrong but we are bad guys.”

“Ahem!” Harley half-coughed, half-called from her perch.

“Oh, right, bad women. Sorry, trying to get around gender stereotypes you know?” Ivy lent in and this close Kate could practically feel the pheromones pouring from the admittedly drop dead gorgeous green-skinned woman. 

“Now the thing is… this isn’t actually evil. By which I mean…” Ivy said holding up a hand at Kate’s disbelieving stare. “We’re not doing this in aid of any grand design or nefarious scheme. We just want to fuck you.”

‘Well, not JUST….” Harley added with a giggle.

“No, not just.” Ivy echoed. “We’re going to make a night out of it. But after everything you did for us it feels like we should be nice to you.”

“Realllllll nice.” Harley added, leisurely somersaulting the length of the room to land just behind the bound Kate and run her hands down the curve of her spine. “If you know what I mean.”

“Harls, there are lost tribes in the heart of the Amazon never touched by civilisation that know what you mean.” Ivy cut in. “The *point* is we’ll give you a choice here, which is more than we’d normally do believe me.”

Kate nodded, it probably was after all and a choice was better than none. Right?

“So if you want you can fight and struggle every step of the way and we’ll have to tie you down so tightly you can’t move, likely hurt you a bit in the process and you’ll get fucked anyway. Only we’ll be looking out for ourselves and you’ll have to make do with scraps.”

That didn’t sound great Kate thought, although she wondered if she might still have a surprise or two up her bulletproof sleeves for both of them.

“Or…” Ivy paused, making sure she had Batwoman’s attention. “Or you can agree to play nice. We’ll still keep you tied up of course but in more of the fun bondage way not serious entrapment. And we’ll make sure you get off almost as much as we do.”

“Well….” Harley interjected.

“We’ll make sure you get off quite a bit.”

“Hmm….”

“We’ll make sure you get off more than once. Eventually.”

Kate shook her head immediately. It was actually a little tempting, neither Harley nor Ivy were anything other than beautiful and if they were going to do it anyway why not make it easier? But then there was Kara and Kate couldn’t face her wife if she just agreed to this.

“Told you.” Harley said triumphantly but Ivy waved her into silence.

“Okay, so one last offer. We’ll do all that nice stuff and you agree to let the game play out… but we’ll also agree not to take off that cowl.”

“You look so damn sexy with it on anyway, it’d be a shame if the face didn’t live up to the eyes!” Harley said with enthusiasm while brandishing a digital camera. “Or we can just whip it off now and send a picture of your face to everyone on Twitter. Your call.”

Oh great, Kate thought, what a choice that was! She quickly raced through her mental gallery of the more popular photos of her out of the cowl, trying to think what these two might pick up on. The tattoos were an obvious problem but there, at least, her tendency to add to her ink on an almost weekly basis worked in her favour. While it’d make it almost trivially easy for someone to verify Batwoman and Kate Kane were one and the same if they had the evidence in front of them the level of detail made it much, much harder for a stray thought to click in. The problem was the names written on her neck. Kate and Kara… well, it wouldn’t take much to figure that one out! Thankfully the old cowl’s longer neck piece covered them up so keeping it on really would protect her identity.

But when all was said and done she was being asked to submit to her own assault here. The problem, really, was she couldn’t think of a better way out of it. The vines had her held tight, any weapon was too far away to be of any use and while they may struggle to get the Batsuit off her she didn’t doubt they’d manage it.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed and nodded. Harley’s eyes lit up with excitement and she clapped for joy. “Really? Really really?”

Kate made a muffled sound and Ivy reluctantly let the gag slide down for a moment. “Yes but on two conditions.”

“You’re not exactly in a position to demand anything here.” Ivy reminded her.

“You’re sure about that? You want me and presumably in at least a vaguely enjoyable way or what’s the point for you two?” Kate glanced at Harley and saw the thought hit home. “So here’s the deal. I’m not going to help you but I will promise not to actively try and hurt you. Which is a damn sight more than you deserve by the way.”

“And in return?”

“You promise to protect my identity. No pictures, at all, of any kind. And you don’t kill me at the end of this.”

“That actually seems fair.” Ivy admitted and Harley nodded quickly from the side. “Yeah, we don’t want to kill you Bats, just fuck you. Although we’re pretty damn good so if your heart gives out it’s not our fault!”

Batwoman gave a snort of laughter. “Dream on, I’ve shared Supergirl’s bed, you two won’t even come close.”

“Oh really?” Ivy said and Kate didn’t like the look on her face. “Well we’ll see about that. Harls?”

Before Kate could react Harley had pulled a tube from its hiding place behind the desk, slipped it under Kate’s nose and cracked it in half. Yellow dust poofed up at the same time that Ivy sent a vine whip crashing across Kate’s ass. The unexpected pain was enough to get her to draw in a deep breath and the cinnamon taste of the dust clung to her senses as it entered her system.

“What the fuck was that?” Batwoman asked in a flat voice that promised retribution.

“Just a little something to amp you up.” Ivy said, patting her on the shoulder. “Oh and I see this is where that molecular clasp is hidden away, very nice bit of design.” She slid it down an inch or two before pausing. “Any last words before we get going?”

“Ohhhh yes.” Kate growled, choices spinning around her. In the end she went for the biggest threat she could think. “You realise just how pissed off you’re going to make Supergirl, right?”

Harley laughed as Ivy rammed the gag back in Kate’s mouth. “She’s in National City undertaking daring deeds and being a hero. It’s not like you’re going to tell her about this before we’re long gone so why worry?”

Kate could think of a few reasons but kept them to herself. Not that she had much choice as the gag swelled up to be even bigger than before, effectively silencing her of anything beyond a mew. She felt the clasp of her suit travel downwards fairly quickly, leaving her exposed from shoulder to the curve of her butt. She’d hoped that this might give her a chance to jump the two villains but Ivy was far too smart for that. She had her vines remove the suit, herself and Harley standing well clear of any blow Kate could throw as the plants systematically pulled and tugged the suit free from her arms then down her body to her waist.

“Holy god…” Ivy breathed as she took in Kate’s trim figure. “How long do you spend in the gym Bats?”

“Told ya!” Harley said smugly. Without thinking she took a step forward and gave a little ‘eep’ as one of the vines undressing Kate turned and moved towards her. Ivy casually pulled her back out of the way and the vine swung back to find a new grip on the Batsuit.

“Harls, for the last time, be careful around them when we’re doing stuff like this, okay? They’re a little… indiscriminate in who they strip.”

“I thought you were going to fix that!”

“Fix that? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get vines to undress someone without taking skin with the clothing? It’s not exactly a natural idea for a plant after all. Be grateful for what you get.”

“I am, you know that…” Harley purred, turning to kiss Ivy as the vines finally worked the Batsuit over Kate’s hips and started revealing her thighs. To Kate’s horror she felt another set of thin tendrils slide over her recently revealed skin, hook around the waistband of her panties and start dragging them down after the suit. Her bra, which she’d thought might give her an opportunity in itself thanks to the clasp, proved no problem for the talented plants which unhooked it faster than most lovers had managed and with a surprisingly careful tug broke both straps to let them pull it away from her body.

“Mmm, you taste good.” Ivy moaned and Harley beamed with pride. “New lip gloss, candy floss flavour! Thought you’d like it… Oops, almost missed the main event!”

They both turned and watched as, with a silky smooth movement that almost seemed rehearsed, the vines released Kate’s right ankle, grabbed her now-bare thigh, slid the boot off followed by the suit then secured her ankle again. The vines at her thigh unrolled, their leaves getting just close enough to brush her clit and send a little shiver pulsing through her. The process was repeated on her left to leave her naked apart from the cowl.

“Wow!” Harley breathed and it was like she didn’t know where to look first.

“Yeah…” Ivy agreed. 

“So I’m right then? She’s a knockout.”

“Well…”

“Oh come on!”

“Let’s get a closer look.” Ivy smirked and snapped her fingers. Instantly the vines holding Kate started to twist and turn, flipping her backwards in the air until she was lying three feet off the ground, the vines insistently pulling her legs even further apart, spreading her obscenely for the hungry eyes of the villains that had captured her.

“Satisfied yet?” Harley ask in the slightly smug tones of someone who’d known they’d won an argument.

“Nope!” Another finger snap and Kate found herself flipped upside down, head pointing at the ground as the vines rotated her through a slow three sixty degrees.

“Don’t even ask…” Ivy warned before Harley could say anything. One last snap and the vines finished their flip, bringing Kate right side up and facing the two women who were once again staring at her.

“Yes, you win, she’s stunning.” Ivy said reluctantly.

“Hey, I said stunning, not perfect like you Red.” Harley protested, grabbing Ivy and kissing her surprisingly tenderly under the circumstances. Kate noticed Ivy’s slightly tensed shoulders relax and made a quick mental note. Not that she knew what to do with confirmation of Ivy’s insecurity in her current position but you never knew. Now though she saw yet more vines dragging an old wooden desk towards her and had a horrible feeling the preview was about to end.


	4. Chapter 4

“Right, you’re looking far too comfortable there.” Ivy said once she came up for air and to Kate’s disappointment she was talking to her not Harley. She’d kinda hoped that distraction might last a while longer but apparently not. The vines moved her over until the front of her thighs bumped into the desk. Another vine snaked up from the right side of the desk, looped itself over her shoulders and under her arms then back down to the left. Suddenly it started to tighten, dragging Kate’s chest and shoulders down towards the desk. The vines at her ankles wrapped around the legs of the desk and held her legs open wide and completely immovable, forcing her to pivot at the waist. The vines on her wrists pulled back, moving her arms up until she was bound securely to the desk, her legs splayed and her ass up in the air with her hands held maybe a foot above her back. Completely defenceless and open to whatever they chose to do to her.

“That’s better.” Ivy said in satisfaction.

“Oh yes it is!” Harley was practically bouncing in glee as she looked over the bound hero. “As much as I’m not a fan of Superbimbo I’ll give her credit for getting out of bed in the morning if she has to leave that body.”

Kate ground her teeth and glared at the blonde. “Or that look!” Harley said walking up and patting Kate’s cowl. “What the matter little bat, don’t like people being mean about your bestie?”

“Harls…” Ivy had her face in her hand but Harley was just getting started.

“Never know what you see in her. I mean, sure, she’s got a great ass but way too saccharine Americana for Gotham! You could do so much better honey.” Something in Harley seemed to switch a gear and she reached down, grabbing Kate’s exposed cheek between thumb and forefinger. “Yes you could, yes you could, you could do better.” She cooed as if Kate was a dog that Harley was trying to teach a new trick.

“Harls!” Ivy called. 

“What? She’s all tied up and not going anywhere.”

“Yes but we did agree not to kill her, remember?”

“I’m not going to!”

“Kinda the point. If we’re not killing her she’s gonna be out and about at some point. Let’s not give her a reason to forget the ‘bats don’t kill’ part, okay?”

“Eh, she doesn’t scare me. No-one with legs like that is scary.” Harley leered at Batwoman and it took a lot of effort for Kate not to spit in her eye out of spite. Not that she could with the gag in place of course but the effort would almost be worth it!

“Okay, fine, you’re not scared of her. I mean you probably should be but let’s park that. You DO remember who she’s banging, right?”

“What, the last slut of Krypton?” Kate snarled and tried to lurch forward, actually making it an inch or two before the vines snapped her back into position.

“Yes.” Ivy said dryly, trying to hide her shock that a normal human could have achieved even that. “She’s not likely to be too happy about this no matter what. Let’s not give her any more incentive, okay?”

“But..”

“Harls….”

“Okay, okay. I’ve got my toy anyway, I’m good.” Harley said, walking around the bound Batwoman and running a hand over the curve of her ass. White fingertips slid over Kate’s vagina and she shivered again. That was odd… but Kate assumed that whatever they’d dosed her with was going to play merry hell with her sexual responses so it wasn’t surprising either.

“Awww….” Harley said in disappointment. “Batteries not included!” 

“Now that we can do something about.” Ivy reassured her and gestured. In front of Kate’s horrified eyes two vines sprang up, each maybe an inch in diameter. Slowly, as if tormenting her with time to think about what was to come, they twisted around each other to form a three inch wide cone, its tapered point maybe seven or eight inches from its base. Kate swallowed as she waited for the inevitable. 

“Open up.” Ivy commanded, tapping a finger on Kate’s lips and getting a firm head shake in response. “No? Well it’s up to you but I wouldn’t want that going in me dry.”

Kate growled but complied, opening her lips and almost instantly gagging as the vine gag swept out of the way and the smooth all-natural dildo shoved its way none-too-gently into her mouth. She worked at it with her tongue, grateful that Kara occasionally did something similar to get a toy ready. It wasn’t as if Kate had a lot of experience with cocks to fall back on after all and something told her getting this one really wet was a good idea.

Ivy didn’t give her a huge amount of time, just long enough in fact for the vines to deep throat her once and leave her coughing as they withdrew. The moment the coughing fit subsided the vine gag was back in place, Ivy not taking any risks with just how super Supergirl’s hearing might be. A second later Kate felt the dildo nudging at her other lips and braced herself. 

“Go for it red!” Harley called from her kneeling position just behind Kate, her eyes locked on the intruder as it pushed forward at its mistresses command. Kate fought but the pressure was irresistible and it made its way into her body inch by dreadful inch. She felt herself stretch slightly to accommodate it, her breath coming sharp and shallow as it moved deeper. As it neared its base she started to grunt with the effort of taking it and for a moment Ivy paused its progress, letting Kate catch her breath.

Harley was having none of it, reaching up and shoving it home with considerable force. Kate’s eyes went wide and she let out a grunt of pain as her body protested. But it was in now and she felt full fit to burst.

“Harley, that wasn’t nice!” Ivy said reproachfully.

“I’m not here for nice. I want to hear Batsy scream. Preferably while we’re fucking the hell out of her but I’ll take what I can get.”

Ivy sighed. “I know but remember we’re trying not to split her in half, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Harley grumbled. “Talking of which, that’s one hole down… two to go!”

Harley cartwheeled across the room and retrieved a small black bag carefully tucked out of the way. She rummaged through it as she virtually skipped back to Ivy’s side, pulling out a mass of dark green straps connected to… Kate’s eyes went wide at the size of the strap-on that slid from the bag. It was damn near as big as the vine-formed dildo currently nestled within her and rather… detailed into the bargain. A second one followed the first and while it had pink straps instead of green it was certainly no smaller! The two beautiful villains paused for a second, looking down at Batwoman as if debating whether what they were about to do was a good idea. 

That debate lasted about two seconds before they both started stripping down. Ivy ditched her jacket and pulled her white top over her head with elegant ease while Harley had a bit more of a fight with her skin-tight costume. Despite having one less item to ditch she was still struggling with the latex shorts when a very naked Poison Ivy walked over to her, kissed her and snapped her fingers. Sure enough a small gaggle of vines burst up and with the same consummate skill they’d demonstrated with the Batsuit they dragged Harley’s clothing easily off her body.

Kate had to admit, though she tried very hard not to, that both women were a sight to behold. Harley’s white skin seemed to shine next to the light green of her girlfriend and they both had killer figures. In truth they reminded Kate a little of her and Kara. Harley’s athletic build was surprisingly close to Kate’s own, though she didn’t quite have the definition born of hours training every day. And Ivy’s extra height and slim but curvy build was very reminiscent of Kara. Kara… how long had it been, Kate wondered. How much longer did she have to hold on…


	5. Chapter 5

The thoughts distracted her and she missed them pulling on their weapons of choice for the evening. In fact it was the satisfied groans as they each felt the clit stimulator settle into place along with the wonderful easy glide of the smaller internal dildo into their bodies that jerked Kate back to reality. 

“Heads or tails?” Harley asked with a wink at Ivy.

“Honestly I’m easy either way, you pick.”

“Ooooh in that case I take tails!” Harley tumbled through the air to land behind Kate, a hand on each hip. “Seriously, this ass is just spectacular! Can’t wait to wreck it.”

Ivy winced and sent a quick apologetic look at Kate. “Harley…”

“What? I brought lube! And before you say anything, it really is lube this time, not the hot sauce stuff we used on that banker guy who tried to be a hero.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes!”

“REALLY sure?”

“Yes?”

“Harls….”

“It is, it really is. Though, uh, it may have a slightly minty kick to it.”

Ivy seemed to think about that for a moment before shrugging. “Go for it, I’m sure the big bad Bat of Gotham has endured far worse.” She stepped forward and nudged her own strap-on against Kate’s lips. “Here, might help to have something to bite down on.” Ivy laughed as she commanded the vine gag to leave Kate’s mouth then raised a hand as she saw the lips part in some snappy retort.

“Ah-ha. No. You’re not going to say a word that isn’t either screaming in pleasure or begging us to stop. And in case you’re wondering why you’d do that…” She summoned a vine with the same smooth bark as the ones making up the twisted intruder currently wedged inside Kate. Making sure she had Kate’s attention she clicked her fingers and wicked looking thorns popped out from the surface!

“Clear?” Ivy asked and Kate nodded, eyes wide as she imagined what could happen if Ivy decided to pull that trick on the ones already inside her! She could endure most things, probably even that, but if she could avoid such a fate she’d much rather do so! Reluctantly she opened her mouth and Ivy chuckled as she slowly pushed the plastic cock into Batwoman’s mouth.

“Good bat.” She said, patting the bright red wig. “Oh, you might want to brace yourself…”

As she said it Kate felt the remaining strap-on nudge between her ass cheeks, the cool lube already tingling against her skin. Despite Ivy’s suggestion she fought to relax, to let this happen. Fighting it would only delay the inevitable and make things so much worse when she finally did succumb. 

“Ooooh she’s eager!” Harley called. “Do you think she can take all of it?”

“Guess it depends what her and Supergirl get up to when they’re alone together.” Ivy commented. “One way to find out Harls.”

“Oh yeah…” Harley pressed the strap-on up against Kate’s back door and, almost as an afterthought, brought a hand down in a hard slap on Kate’s butt. “Any last words Batsy? Other than mmmmh mmmph mmm I mean?”

Kate’s mind raced. There was no way out of this. It was going to happen. Harley Quinn was really going to ram a strap-on into her ass as Poison Ivy forced her to suck another strap-on, all while a plant dildo filled up her sex. There was nothing she could say to stop it. There was no action she could take to stop it. And unless something miraculous happened in the next three seconds there was no help coming to stop it, at least not before it started. Which left her just one option…

To Harley’s shock Kate’s butt wiggled in anticipation, daring her to try and tame Gotham’s protector. Kate knew it was a risky move but her pride demanded it. The price though was immediately obvious as Harley threw aside any sympathy and pushed her hips forward hard, sinking the strap-on into Kate’s ass until her hips bumped against Kate’s flesh and all in a matter of seconds!

Kate cried out around the cock now tickling her throat. Her hands clenched but her eyes stayed clear and focused up on Ivy in defiance.

“Jesus Harley! Come on, don’t break her already!” Ivy chided, shocked at what she’d just seen and the reaction from their victim. She was rapidly changing her opinion of this Batwoman and very much for the better.

“She can take it! Or at least she thinks she can!” Harley called back as she started to rock her hips back and forth. “Come on red, give me some help teaching her a lesson here.”

Ivy raised a hand palm up and Kate’s eyes went wider still as she felt the coiled dildo inside her start to slide in and out. Every single thrust stretched her all over again but, worse, each one also touched seemingly every sensitive spot inside of her and within moments she could feel her body reacting. Wishing she could clench her teeth she focused on breathing steadily, focused on Kara’s face and held it in her mind. What better incentive could she have to resist this torture, to stop herself from finding release than staying true to her wife?

“There we go… how does that feel Bats? Good? Bet it does, Ive really knows what she’s doing when it comes to making women feel gooooood….” Harley taunted and Kate grunted her defiance while trying to ignore the fact she was annoyingly accurate. Whether it was the dust they’d used on her or just Ivy’s control the steady thrusting was making her body respond whether she wanted to or not.

“Awww, wassa matter, don’t want to talk with your mouth full?” Harley giggled and shuffled her hips slightly. Kate winced knowing what was coming next and not sure how to prepare for it. “Alright, let’s get this party started properly! 

Kate groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Harley pulled back, easing her strap-on almost completely free of Kate’s back passage before thrusting back in none-too-gently. She got the timing perfect on her first try to sync with the plant fucking Kate’s vagina, one coming out and one going in. Kate clenched her fists and swallowed the cry of pleasure that threatened to burst from her throat and in an effort to distract herself glared up at Ivy then lurched forward, her lips wrapping around Ivy’s strap-on.

Immediately Kate spluttered, her throat struggling to suck down the entire length of the damn thing. Pain burst through her as she felt it batter her and she had to fight back her gag reflex. She saw the look of shock on Ivy’s face and grinned triumphantly around the monster now occupying her mouth. As experienced as Kate was when it came to sex one thing she’d definitely never practiced was deep throating a cock and it felt not only painful but unnatural to her. Perfect for her needs as it forced the building pleasure back, took the experience down a peg or two. Unfortunately for Kate, Ivy was wise to the trick.

“Impressive.” She said and genuinely meant it. Not just for the quick thinking but for someone as inexperienced as Batwoman clearly was to manage that on their first go. “Hey Harls, up for a challenge?”

“Always red!”

“Let’s see how long it takes for our out-and-proud bat to enjoy sucking dick.”

Harley laughed at the unexpected twist and nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me! Hope you’re ready for this little Bat…” Harley started picking up the pace and the vine dildo matched her every inch of the way. Ivy started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, easing the strap-on so the tip almost cleared Kate’s lips then sliding it smoothly back into its warm, wet home. Every time Kate gagged on the fresh intrusion and focused on her anger at the situation, at the unwelcome lesson she was learning and every other hint of pain or fury she could find to distract from the frankly wonderful sensations being caused lower down her body.

Ivy was watching carefully and the moment she saw Kate’s eyes flicker up at Harley’s latest deep dive knew it was time to step things up. This time as she thrust forward she placed her pale green hands on Kate’s shoulders and slid down her back, letting them drop to her sides as the strap-on filled Kate’s throat again. When her body bumped into the hard nose of the cowl her long arms meant her hands were practically on Kate’s hips. She kept the cock lodged in Kate’s throat before slapping her ass five times with each hand, the whipcrack sound of each hit bouncing around the room. Only then did she pull back, hands tracing up Kate’s sides before slipping beneath her to flick across her breasts as the strap-on cleared Kate’s throat.

“Wow!” Harley breathed, her own body trembling from what she’d just seen. “Holy fuck that was hot Ive!”

Ivy gave her lover a surprisingly coy smile, flicking a lock of her red hair away from her face. “Want to see it again?”

“FUCK yes!” Harley cried and this time she had her first orgasm as Ivy spanked Kate’s ass hard enough to send vibrations through Harley’s strap-on. 

“More! Ivy, please, more!” Harley begged as soon as she could form words and Kate felt the urgent shove of the strap-on as Harley sped up her fucking. Which was a problem as Kate was worryingly close to her own peak and needed a new distraction quickly if she was going to fight back. Fight… hmm, well, it was an idea she thought desperately. 

As Ivy pulled back Kate waited until just the first inch or two of the fake dick was in her mouth then trapped it with her lips and teeth. Before Ivy could ask what the hell she was doing Kate started to slam her head back and forth on the cock, giving it the best head she could and thanking the gods that this was something Kara had occasionally done when given the chance to drive. At least she had some practice…

Apparently it was very good practice as Ivy felt her knees go weak from the bucking dildo tucked inside of her and the rough stimulation of her clit. She froze in place and just let Kate do her thing, enjoying Batwoman’s attentions as they quickly brought her to orgasm. 

Kate grinned triumphantly as Ivy’s body shook and she focused on the constant pounding between her legs. Suddenly she felt she may have a way to control the situation after all and that gave her untold confidence. Alright you bitches, she thought, this isn’t about Batwoman anymore. Let’s see if you can handle Kate Kane.

She didn’t give Ivy a chance to come down, keeping her bobbing head moving as she started to move her hips in time with Harley’s movements. She winced as it took her a few tries to get things right and the vine dildo punished every mistake as she accidentally took it deeper and harder than expected. But slowly she figured it out and started giving Harley a ride she’d never dreamt of. Kate paid attention to every little gasp and groan from the blonde villain, figuring out what motions had the biggest impact on her as the strap-on fed back into Harley’s body. After a few minutes she had a good feel on what worked and started fucking both villains in earnest.

The results were almost immediate, the cries from either end of her leaving Kate soaring with delight as she forced them both into their next orgasms practically simultaneously. She felt something splash against the backs of her thighs and suspected Harley was *really* digging what Kate was giving her. Bound hand and foot, helpless to fight back against two of the biggest villains in Gotham, Kate Kane had managed to flip the tables on them both. 

It took another two orgasms a piece for Harley to gasp out. “Hey… has she… cum yet?”

“…. No.” Ivy replied, somewhat shocked. “Wait… you’re kidding! You really managed to…” She looked down at Batwoman and there was something like astonished delight dancing there. “Holy fuck. Okay, that deserves something special!”

“Ooh, ooh, does that mean I can use the ho…”

“No!” Ivy snapped. “Never again. That stuff really is torture and if nothing else our little Bat has earned a proper mind blowing orgasm all of her own.”

“Oh I’ll blow her mind.”

“Harls, no, for the last time no, okay?”

“Oh fine, we’ll just fuck her insane instead.”

“Talking of, want to change things up a bit?”

“Yeah, she can clearly take this… what did you have in mind?”

“Hmm… knowing you you’re more than happy to keep fucking her ass, right?”

“Yes please! I mean… have you seen this ass?”

“Oddly enough, yes.” Ivy said with a smile. “Okay… so let’s get that vine shoved down her throat to keep her quiet and let’s see if she can resist a tongue in her box. That ought to break her control…”

“Sounds like a plan!” Harley laughed. “And if that doesn’t work then…”

“Then we’re not doing that!” Ivy snapped.”

“Fuck you’re hot when you’re angry.” Harley breathed. “Come here and kiss me red!”

Ivy laughed and once again shoved her strap-on down Kate’s throat, working her way forward as Harley buried herself hip deep in Kate’s back passage and lent towards Ivy. Kate was once again worried, not sure if she could find a way to resist Ivy’s more direct attentions. Above her, Ivy’s hands on her back as Harley groped her ass, Kate felt and heard the villainous lovers share a passionate kiss above their prey.


	6. Chapter 6

The world exploded. Rubble flew from the far end of the warehouse, what felt like a hurricane blew past all three women. Ivy saw the wide-eyed look on Harley’s face and turned to see a demon stalking towards them.   
Supergirl's eyes were blazing red fire, her hair flying from the sheer heat rolling upwards. The remains of the brickwork settled around her in a fine dust, pulverised by her entrance. Her fists were clenched and her pace the measured stride of an approaching tsunami. Ivy gestured and sent a wall of vines at her only for them to burn into nothingness before they got within a foot of their target. Both Ivy and Harley were frozen in shock, their strap-on’s still buried in Kate’s naked body, their hands still resting on her body below them. 

Supergirl put one hand on Ivy’s shoulder, eased her back a fraction and brought the other hand down in a knife edge chop cutting through the dildo currently inhabiting her wife’s mouth. As Kate spat out the remains Supergirl hurled Ivy at the nearest wall and as she cracked against the old structure Supergirl reached out, tore strips of the metal with her bare hands and slammed them over Ivy’s wrists and ankles before point welding them in place with her heat vision.

Harley fared slightly better, if only because Supergirl took the time to ease her out of Kate’s shuddering body before repeating the performance to leave her restrained next to Ivy. As a fresh wave of vines rose up Supergirl raised an eyebrow and turned her red glare on the mass of poppy plants around them. Fire danced in her eyes, barely held in check as she waited. Message firmly received the vines pulled back and Kara turned her attention back to Kate. Very carefully she eased the coiled vine dildo from Kate’s vagina then snapped apart her restraints. 

Grabbing the near-naked hero before she could do more than slide an inch from the desk Kara flew her into a nearby office chair and wrapped her cape around her wife. She held her and felt the trembling waves of desire pounding through Kate’s veins. 

“You okay?” Kara said quietly as she pulled the exhausted Batwoman closer. 

“Yeah… yeah they didn’t do anything permanent.”

“And you really managed not to…” Kara left the question hanging, tapping her ear to let her wife know she’d heard at least the last of Ivy and Harley’s taunting and Kate gave her a tired but proud smile.

“I really did.”

“You’re amazing.” Kara said with a look that mixed pride and astonishment. “Though kinda glad I got away early.” 

Kate nodded, still trying to ease the various aches in her body, not least the dull burning in her throat. “Ah, so you got home and I wasn’t there?” 

“Pretty much. The short version would be…?”

“I was an idiot, they got the drop on me and blackmailed me into playing vaguely nice in exchange for leaving the cowl on.”

“So they don’t… know?”

Kate shook her head and had to fight back a giggle as the red wig, trapped under the cape, flicked at her naked back. “Believe it or not no. And I think Ivy was trying her best to keep Harley in check.”

“Told you that ass would get you into trouble one day.” Kara joked and was relieved to see a grin on Kate’s face. “Uh… so I’ll leave this up to you but… how bad…” She glanced at the captive supervillains and saw a wicked grin break over Kate’s face.

“Fuck ‘em up.” She said firmly, then caught Kara’s arm before she could turn around “but be nice with it. They could have done a lot worse.”

“I do like a challenge.” Kara purred. “Get your breath back and enjoy the show. Once I’ve got them going we can show them what they’re missing.”

She turned and stalked back to her prisoners who were watching her warily.

“So… I guess it’s back to Arkham then?” Ivy said with a nervous edge to her usual sardonic tone.

“Well that’s up to you.” Kara smiled sweetly and both Ivy and Harley swallowed. It definitely wasn’t a kind look…

“See here’s the thing… you were, in your own fucked up way, kind to Batwoman. You could have shown the world who she was. You could have done major damage. Yet you decided to skip that and fuck her senseless. I can’t help but feel I should return the favour.” Kara said, reaching out and running a finger along Harley’s jaw. The pale jester tried to snap at the digit but Kara easily pulled away in time, more to save Harley’s teeth than out of any worry of getting hurt.

“Oh really?” Ivy said with a seductive pout. “You sure you wouldn’t rather join us in our fun?” With that she let Supergirl have the full force of her pheromones. This close Ivy knew it was like getting hit by a truck and she saw Supergirl blink a couple of times then turn to face her new mistress.

“Good girl now come here and kiss me.” Ivy commanded trying to ignore the thrill that shot through her about ordering this woman to do anything, let alone something so invasive. Supergirl walked slowly over and lifted her lips to the hanging Ivy who held herself still and waited for the Kryptonian to make the final move.

Kara laughed. Right in Ivy’s face she just burst out laughing and shook her head, taking a few steps away as she tried to regain her self-control. “I’m sorry, that was mean.” Kara said between giggles. “You really thought that worked on me?”

“Well I didn’t know Kryptonians were immune to my charms…” Ivy muttered, burning with embarrassment. 

“Oh we’re not, at least not as far as I know. But you’re outclassed sweetie. Batwoman sets way too high a bar for you to tempt me. But….” Kara pretended to consider her next move while really just giving Kate time to get comfortable in her chair. After all she didn’t want her darling wife to miss the show! “I wonder if that’s the same for you two?”

In a blur of movement Kara shed her super suit and stood naked in front of the villainous duo. 

“Holy fuck…” Harley whispered, her eyes so wide they could have been animated as she drank in the girl of steel.

“Wow.” Ivy agreed and there was nothing but honesty in the word. She’d known Supergirl was hot of course but seeing her like this was something else entirely. Ludicrously long, toned legs beckoned the eyes up to curvy hips and a perfect ass. Her abs looked like they could cut diamond and her body seemed to swoop and curve in all the right ways. Nothing was too little or too much, even her breasts were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her. And then there was that spectacular face, the sparkling blue eyes and the challenging look that did something very, very worrying to Ivy’s self-control.

“Even her fucking neck is perfect. How is that even fair red?” Harley said dreamily and Kara had to work hard to ignore the snicker from Kate. 

“Oh that’s quite enough out of you Quinn.” Supergirl said. “Ivy do me a favour and tie her up in your vines would you sweetie?”

“What? No! No I’m not doing that to my… friend.” Ivy protested but Kara just laughed.

“Yes you will. Oh and ‘friend’ isn’t the word you’re looking for FYI, no-one who’s so casual with their hot bestie being naked around them is just a ‘friend’, much less double-teaming a smoking hot… Bat. But you’re going to do what I tell you.”

“Oh really? Or what?”

“Well I could just burn every single plant in this building.” Kara said casually and before Ivy could let out more than a horrified gasp carried on. “But that would be cruel to them… and to you. No, you’ll do it because it’s the only way I’m going to kiss you.”

“Huh? Why would that make her do anything?” Harley asked, confused. “I mean, sure you’re hot as hell and making out with Supergirl would be kinda awesome and I bet you taste reaaallllll nice but it’s hardly betray your friends territory.”

“Harls? Yeah, not helping here.” Ivy said through clenched teeth as Kara strolled towards her with far more hip sway than strictly necessary. 

“What? You…. You wouldn’t, would you Ive?”

“No! No of course not. Definitely not.” Kara had reached her and was running a single finger over the point of Ivy’s chin but Ivy couldn’t tear her gaze away from those tempting lips.

“Definitely mostly not.” Ivy amended and Harley looked on in horror as her best friend and lover licked her lips hungrily. 

“You don’t think it’d be worth it?” Kara asked Harley, sliding over and without warning kissing her with a surprising amount of passion. Kate had to admit she’d been a little apprehensive about this but to her surprise found herself not only enjoying the sight but feeling a little sorry for the two bound women. She knew full well that Kara was putting on a show intended for an audience of one which was going to be a problem anyone else caught up in it. After all, Kate thought as she felt a wave of evil happiness wash over her, when Kara used her remarkable talents on her wife the aim was to make her feel better than she’d ever done before. Those same skills turned to a little light torment didn’t bear thinking about!

As Kara’s lips fell away Harley looked dazed, the scent and taste of Supergirl filling her mind and senses. 

“So… you’re telling me you wouldn’t tie up Ivy for another go?” Kara asked with a pout that really should have been illegal. 

“Oh yeah…” Harley sighed happily. “I’d definitely do….” She blinked as she realised a little belatedly what she was saying. “I’d definitely NOT do that. NOT not not do that.” She said quickly, looking over at Ivy with pleading eyes.

“Oh you little slut…” Ivy muttered as Kara turned back to her.

“So what do you say, a little vine action for a kiss? Seems fair to me and that sounded like she’d take that deal in a heartbeat if she could…” Kara said seductively and Ivy’s eyes narrowed.

“Ive…”

“Deal!” Ivy cut Harley off with a vine gag turning her protests into a muffled squeak. “Sorry Harls but she’s right and it’s the only way you’ll learn.” Plus, Ivy thought in the privacy of her mind, she did really really want to kiss this woman. She summoned up four vines and wrapped them around Harley’s wrists and ankles. Supergirl heat visioned the metal restraints from Harley’s limbs and absentmindedly stroked Ivy’s thick red hair.

“Very good… let’s see, how about we put her…. “ There was a blur of movement as Supergirl raced into the depths of the factory and reappeared a moment later with a thick steel pipe maybe ten foot long that she carried on the palm of one hand like a waiter with a tray of champagne glasses. “Right here!” She slammed the pipe into the concrete floor hard enough for it to sink maybe a foot down and before Ivy could blink the girl of steel had fashioned some basic but strong supports to make sure it didn’t roll away. 

“Coming right up!” Ivy said, starting to enjoy putting Harley in her place. She loved her to distraction but there was only so often you could wake up to a sink of dirty dishes and a shower stall of empty dye bottles before you snapped.

“Mmmmphhh!” Harley protested but the vines effortlessly carried her to Supergirl’s impromptu bondage furniture and bent her over it face up so her spine followed the curve of the pipe. They pulled tight and Harley found herself stretched out, unable to move and horribly exposed.

“She looks good.” Supergirl said, once again stroking Ivy’s hair. “And a deal’s a deal…” She turned and kissed the green skinned villain, chuckling into the kiss as she felt the expected attempt at taking her over and the familiar sensation of her body rejecting the unwelcome poison. She just concentrated on giving Ivy the best kiss of her life and knew she'd hit the jackpot when Ivy moaned into her mouth. Kara gave her another few seconds, and two more delicious moans, before pulling back. She turned on her heel and stalked majestically to where Kate sat watching the performance. Without a word she leant down and gave her wife a deep, caring, passionate kiss that almost had Kate climaxing on the spot.

“Love you.” Kara whispered as their lips parted.

“Love you too but you don’t need to worry. I’m actually enjoying this.” Kate confessed.

“I know.” Kara winked. “Super senses, remember? And who says I’m worried about you? It’d had been at least two minutes since I kissed my almost-naked wife. I thought I did very well to resist that long.”

“You did.” Kate reassured her. “Uh… any chance of more?”

“In a minute, let me get these two going first.” Kara said with a wink before starting a catwalk strut back to Ivy.


	7. Chapter 7

“Want more?” Supergirl asked and Ivy was practically drooling at the thought.

“Uh… yes. Yes I would.” Ivy said trying to remain aloof and above it all.

“Ask nicely.” Supergirl said as she let a finger slide across Ivy’s bare stomach and trace the outline of her muscles. Not as defined as Kara herself of course and Kate had Ivy beat to hell but impressive nonetheless.

Ivy rolled her eyes but found, to her annoyance, that being treated like this was actually turning her on even more. She desperately put that down to the naked blonde in front of her as she really didn’t want to think what else it could mean.

“Yes. Please. I would like some more.” Ivy said deadpan but her eyes betrayed her need.

“Great.” Supergirl moved forward… and froze just far enough away that Ivy couldn’t reach her. “One… small favour first?”

“What?” Ivy said suspiciously.

“You remember that plant dildo you had inside Batwoman, right?”

“Yeeeeessssss?” Ivy replied, suddenly worried.

“Don’t you think that’d be the perfect gift for poor Harley? She looks like she could do with some entertainment. After all it’s not like she can see us from there.”

Ivy’s eyes went wide with shock. This was Supergirl for gods sake. And she’d just told her to… to…

To put a dildo in her girlfriend’s pussy, a small and very persistent part of Ivy’s mind interjected. The blonde kryptonian clearly knew they were an item and had obviously seen them making out over Batwoman’’s bound body. Was she really asking for anything too outrageous, especially considering they’d given the same treatment to someone Supergirl was clearly fucking. 

“Hmm… tempting… whadda you say Harls, want to get plant freaky?”

“MMMPHHHH!!”

“Oh, right.” Ivy concentrated and the vine gag slackened off and lifted away.

“Ivy are you nuts! This do-gooding hero tells you to stick a vine up me and you’re thinking of doing it?!?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time…” Ivy said and both Kara and Kate had to hide a snicker at that to stay in character. “Besides you can’t see the look on her face. Pretty sure this is the easy option babe.”

“EASY?!? For who!”

“You.” Ivy said.

“After all I could just, oh, fashion a dildo out of steel, cool it down with my freeze breath and stick it straight up your ass.” Kara said casually and the mental image sent excited shivers down the spines of everyone in the room, albeit with wildly different levels of accompanying fear.

“You wouldn’t!” Harley said but there wasn’t much conviction behind the statement.

“Harls she’s got you tied over a pipe naked with your goods on display like you’re the main attraction in a sex show. She found you with a strap-on buried in her naked lover’s ass clearly mostly against her will. She would.” Ivy said and the little smirk in her tone told Harley she was in a world of trouble, “This is for the best.”

“Ivy don’t you DARMMMMPPPHHHH!” Harley found her words cut off as the vine gag slipped easily past her lips and pulled tight. Another vine rose between her spread thighs and started to slide along her thigh, clearly aiming for somewhere very specific.

“Ah, no, I said one like you had in Batwoman.” Supergirl corrected her new friend. “I saw that, remember? It wasn’t one vine now was it….”

Ivy winced. She’d hoped the blonde would forget that little detail. Ah well. She summoned a second one and they wrapped together into the same thick, corkscrew shaped dildo that had driven Kate to the edge of her self-control. Kara nodded approvingly then frowned as she checked over Harley.

“Oh dear… now this won’t do at all!” She nodded at Harley’s neatly presented vagina. “You’re not nearly wet enough to take that monster without it hurting and this is supposed to feel good. Ivy, be a dear and move that thing up to her head would you?”

Ivy, surprised, did as she was told. For a moment she assumed that Harley was going to have to suck her own instrument of torment but as it turned out that severely underestimated Supergirl. She marched over and eased the plant dildo to a point just beyond Harley’s head, taking up station behind it. If she rolled her eyes up in her head Harley could just about see the vine looming in front of her and Supergirl’s staggeringly beautiful naked body behind it. The sight lost none of its attraction from being upside down.

Ivy watched spellbound as Supergirl floated into the air, moved a little bit forward then dropped down, slowly impaling herself on the monster dildo. The sounds that echoed around the room spoke of just how turned on the girl of steel was and it took her only a dozen thrusts to be satisfied the dildo was ready for its intended victim. Not that it mattered any more. Harley had been unable to tear her eyes away from the absurdly lewd spectacle as Supergirl had fucked herself virtually on top of Harley’s face and now her own vagina was positively awash. 

“Okay, fuck her.” Supergirl commanded and the vines slithered quickly back around the pipe and poked teasingly at Harley’s entrance.

“Ommmhhhmmmpppp.” The groan of desire was clear even through the gag but Ivy still hesitated. 

“I thought I said fuck her?” Kara asked quietly, stepping between Harley’s spread thighs, wrapping her hand around the dildo and pushing it steadily forward. Harley gave a muffled cry as her body thrashed around the intruder, gladly accepting it into her warm depths. Oh the hell with it, Ivy thought through the mist of desire boiling around her. With a thought she started the vines rocking back and forth and immediately Harley started to groan in time with the thrusting plant.

“There we go. Good girl.” Supergirl said, appearing back in front of Ivy and kissing her once again, this time letting her hands slide over the captured villain’s thighs. By the time they broke apart Ivy was panting with need and Kara had to fight hard to stop from laughing at what she was absolutely certain Ivy was going to agree to just for a little more attention.

“Now that’s Harley taken care of… I guess that just leaves you doesn’t it?” Supergirl said seductively and Ivy actually felt herself blush with excitement. God damn it, the rational part of her raged, what was it about this woman that was getting her so worked up?

“I wonder what you want to happen next…” Supergirl mused, her fingers tapping on the inside of Ivy’s green thighs. “Hmm….”

Ivy groaned under her breath and immediately realised she’d made a mistake. Of *course* Supergirl could hear her, stupid, stupid… her mind raged but she didn’t care as fingers that could tear apart mountains trailed up her hips and wandered across her waist and flat stomach.

“Whatever could it be…” Supergirl said, letting one finger flick down and graze the top of Ivy’s neatly trimmed pussy. 

“Oh fuck you….” Ivy said, intending it to be a growl of annoyance only to find the words more a mew of frustration. 

“You want to fuck me?” Supergirl laughed and floated up to give everyone - well, everyone but Harley who was busy writhing on the end of the coiled dildo - a good look at her fabulous figure. “You really think you deserve this?”

“Yes?” Ivy replied but knew even as she said it the word would be a question rather than the statement she wanted.

“Prove it.” Supergirl challenged her. “Tie yourself next to Harley.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Supergirl turned and casually flew back to Kate. “Tie yourself next to your lover and don’t be kind about it. Until you’ve done that no more fun for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was almost beside herself with a heady mix of excitement and the desperate attempt not to laugh. “You are fucking cruel.” She whispered in Kara’s ear as they embraced. 

“You like?”

“Ohhhhh yes.” Kate purred and she let her hand drift down Kara’s side until she could dip between her legs and slip a finger knuckle deep into her wife. “Want me to show you how much?”

“More than you’d believe. But hold on a little longer, okay? Ivy won’t be able to take much more of this.”

“You’re sure about that? She can be really stubborn.”

“I’m sure. I’ve broken you before, right?”

“Well, yeah, but that was oohhHHHHHhHhhhhh…..” Kate almost swooned as Kara returned the one knuckle intrusion only it wasn’t Kate’s vagina that was penetrated. Kate reached up and pulled the Kryptonian into a kiss and was dimly aware of a rustling in the background she couldn’t quite place. As the kiss deepened she felt Kara turn them around gently, supporting Kate’s slim body so all her weight didn’t end up pressing down on a single digit. To Kate’s surprise Kara’s heat vision lanced out and a few seconds later there was a metallic clang, a moment of silence then a groan from Ivy.

“There, happy now?” Ivy called over to them. Kate managed to get a glimpse of the beautiful red head tied over the pipe next to her girlfriend, the vines doing a great job of displaying her virtually flawless physique. 

“I thought I said tied tightly?” Kara said in a quick pause from Kate’s attentions. 

“I… yes but…” Ivy sighed then gave a quiet groan as the plants pulled her limbs further down, her red hair tumbling to the floor as she suddenly realised she could no longer see Supergirl. Instead she concentrated on Harley who was almost babbling from the constant slow fucking. Sadly for her the vine gag was still in place so no-one could make out her curses and begging or act on them.

“Still want to fuck me?” Supergirl said and her words seemed to stop the world.

“Yes.” Ivy admitted in a defeated but hopeful tone.

“Will you apologise to Batwoman first?”

“Yes.” This time the word was without any hesitation and seemed genuine. 

“Okay…” Supergirl moved in a blur of speed and placed the naked but-for-the-cowl an cape Batwoman on her feet straddling Ivy’s head. The villain took one look and eagerly lifted her head, her tongue licking her lips at the beautiful sight above her. 

“Ah-ha.” Supergirl admonished her. “Not quite yet. There’s something else I want you to do first.”

“Let me guess…” Ivy said sardonically and between her legs two more vines sprouted up from the ground and coiled themselves into an exact replica of the dildo currently screwing Harley into… well, what would be insanity if she didn’t more or less start there.

“Good girl!” Supergirl said in a slightly overenthusiastic tone. “And I bet you know what I want from that monster, right?”

“Right.” Ivy agreed and hesitated. She was fairly sure that with Batwoman’s naked womanhood so close the could practically taste it her body needed no help taking the oversized offering. But… 

Without asking for permission and grinning to herself at what she was about to do she sent the coiled vines towards Harley’s face. At the last moment, and without warning, she ordered the vine gag out of the way and replaced it instantly with the cock that’d soon be fucking her silly. Harley gagged at the unexpected intruder then relaxed and started happily sucking on it like it was attached to one of the many Greek gods that seemed to be walking around Gotham these days.

“Impressive!” Supergirl said and meant it. Her own experience with guys was fairly limited, mainly as she’d always worried she’d accidentally rip something important off. But Mon-El had been good for letting that side of her out and he’d been more than adequate in that department. But even so she was well aware that presented with something like that she’d have been choking in the first few seconds. Harley, however, seemed to be determined to deep throat the thing and, sure enough, as her first orgasm in her new bondage ripped through her she managed to take pretty much all of the dildo down her throat. 

“Okay that deserves a reward!” Supergirl said stepping towards Harley. She mirrored her wife’s straddling pose over Harley’s face and tapped the plant dildo. “You know where this goes next Ivy…” 

Immediately the now soaking-wet dildo pulled back, glistening with Harley’s spit as it moved quickly to its mistresses crotch. With no hesitation at all it plunged inside and there was a half muffled cry from Ivy who’d turned her head to kiss the inside of Batwoman’s thigh as her pussy remained frustratingly out of reach.

“And….?” Supergirl prompted and when Ivy hesitated she just laughed. “You know what that thing should be doing and until it does your little Harley here isn’t getting so much as a taste of me.”

“Oh please red, please do it!” Harley begged immediately. “I… I need to, I mean I really need to… and then you get Batchick too, come on you know you want to!”

Ivy sighed but she couldn’t deny Harley’s words. She really did want to taste the woman above her and in truth the full feeling in her vagina was crying out for a little movement to be really satisfying. She gave in and commanded the vines to start fucking her, a task they set to immediately and with seeming enthusiasm.

Kara grinned and dropped down but held her hand up in Kate’s direction. Her wife immediately took the hint and kept herself a frustrating inch beyond Ivy’s eager mouth. 

“Mmm, not bad little clown.” Supergirl sighed as a determined tongue set to work. “Nowhere near as good as my Bat of course but who is?”

Harley glowered and tried to concentrate on what she was doing, a task that’d be much easier without the constant in and out of the huge cock shoved in her pussy!

“Hey, what about me!” Ivy said angrily. “I did what you asked, gimme!”

Supergirl didn’t quite manage to hide the snicker at the great and powerful Poison Ivy acting like a spoilt five year old and leant forward to none-too-gently twist her dark green nipples as a distraction. 

“You want to taste Batwoman?” Supergirl asked teasingly.

“Yes!”

“What, like REALLY want to taste her?”

“Yes! Yes god damn it I want that.”

“Well there’s just one more thing then and you’ll get your wish.” Supergirl hesitated, listening to Ivy’s heart race and trying to ignore her own growing excitement. Harley really was good at this she thought to herself.

“What? What sick, twisted thing do you want me to do now?”

Supergirl sent a casual blast of heat vision sizzling just above Ivy’s nipples. “You do remember why you’re in this position, right?” Kara said with a chill that Kate was 99% sure wasn’t just good acting. Ivy swallowed and nodded, her hair brushing Kate’s thighs as she did so.

“Good. Besides I don’t want you to do anything ‘sick’ or ‘twisted’.” Supergirl said with a smile, making finger quotes around the words for emphasis. “I just want you to give me control over your plants.”

“What? I can’t…”

Another stab of heat vision, this one close enough to warm Ivy’s breasts and make her cringe away. “Don’t lie to me Ivy. You’re can refuse to do something, this is all consensual… mostly. But don’t you dare lie to me. Not tonight.” Supergirl sighed and reached down, placing a hand on Harley’s head and taking a grip of her hair, pushing her tightly up against Kara’s crotch. For a few seconds Harley seemed to enjoy being controlled and then the need for air started to take over. Supergirl kept her eyes locked on Ivy as the blonde jester started to thrash in her bonds trying to escape the unbreakable grip. After maybe twenty seconds she let go and Harley’s head fell away from the tasty treat she’d been enjoying. She gasped a breath and Ivy saw realisation of just what the Kryptonian could do dawn in her lover’s eyes. 

“Want to try again? I know you let Harley control your vines when you two broke into the Gotham Mint a year ago. I’ve seen the security cam footage. Do the same for me.”

“I can’t give you all of them!” Ivy protested. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“I never said I wanted all of them.” Supergirl pointed out. “Just the important ones.”

Ivy looked from one blonde to the other, noticing the way Harley’s gaze kept sliding back to Supergirl’s core above her with a hungry expression. That more than anything convinced her of the right move. After all what was the point in trying to protect Harley if Harley was so keen to play along?

“Fine.” She concentrated and the vines that held her and Harley shivered, their tips twisting to ‘look’ at their mistress. The dildos kept on thrusting away but two small offshoots sprang up to mirror their larger siblings. “Babies… this is Supergirl. Until she says otherwise you do what she says, okay?” There was a brief scent in the air of… of grass after rain Kate thought, watching in fascination. 

“That simple?” Supergirl asked sceptically. 

“That simple.” Ivy confirmed. “You can’t control them like I do but so long as I’m around they’ll… think of it as using a smart speaker. It can’t understand you but there’s a server somewhere that can.”

“Neat.” Supergirl said, eying the plants. “Let’s see… those of you fucking these two lovely ladies… speed up a little.” Instantly the plants responded, the thrusting picking up pace nicely and causing both Ivy and Harley to cry out wordlessly and shudder at the renewed attack. 

“Well that seems to work and a deal’s a deal.” Supergirl said and while Ivy was still shivering from the new sensation between her thighs Kate let herself drop the last inch to give Ivy what she’d wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ohh… fucccckkkkk.” Kate moaned, reaching forward to rest her hands on Ivy’s hips while opening her legs a little wider. Christ Ivy was good at this… she could see why Harley kept going back and begging for another chance after her latest fuck up. Thank god they hadn’t gone any further in her own torment, she wasn’t entirely sure she’d have been able to resist. 

Kate glanced over at Kara and saw her wife wink at her before starting to grind herself into Harley’s willing mouth. Taking the hint Kate mirrored her, shuddering as Ivy moaned against her flesh. Neither hero was going to last long they knew. Kara had been trying to ignore the assault of Harley for a few minutes and truth be told the former psychiatrist was spectacularly good at pleasuring a woman. Kate was still buzzing from her torment at their hands plus the extra turn-on at seeing her wife so dominant over the villains. 

Sure enough, all too soon for the two bound women, both Kate and Kara hurtled over the edge, their bodies shuddering as they flooded the faces between their thighs as a reward for their good work. Harley accepted it with bad grace but to Kate’s surprise Ivy actually moaned and had what Kate thought was her third orgasm since being strapped down. 

“Enjoy being watered?” Batwoman said with a cruel laugh.

“Yeah…” Ivy said quietly, her voice a blend of shame, pleasure and acceptance.

“Well for what it’s worth you earned it.” Batwoman told her, patting her hip. 

“You both did.” Supergirl confirmed. “And I’m going to give you a little reward for that.”

“Oooh, can we get you two into bed?” Harley asked, her voice still slightly muffled as she couldn’t resist kissing Supergirl’s thighs.

“Never.” Supergirl said firmly. “No, I’m going to show you exactly where you went wrong tonight.” She somewhat reluctantly left her perch and helped Kate ease away from Ivy. Kara snagged Kate’s right hand and guided it down to the garden Ivy had so recently been tending. The fingers came back soaked and Kara eagerly took them one by one into her mouth, sucking them clean in long, slow pulls.

“You see… mmmm…. What you should have done…. Mmmmmhhhhhhh….. was beg Batwoman to let you pleasure her. She’s… ohhhh…. Very generous and…. mmmph…. These hands make you both look like ammeters if she decides you’re worth her favour.” She smiled at her wife who had to force herself to remember they weren’t exactly alone. “So now I’m going to show you what you both missed out on.”

Kara blurred and brought the office chair behind Kate at super speed. Without a word Kate sat down, Supergirl’s cape sliding easily over the backrest and making her look like very naked royalty. Kara, her attention fixed on the woman she loved, slowly knelt before her and then, to the shock of both Ivy and Harley, bent low to kiss first the left foot then the right.

“May I have the honour of pleasuring you Ma’am?” Kara asked in her best sultry tones. Kate nodded, her mind turned to jelly at Kara’s submission. Even under normal circumstances it would likely have caused her higher brain functions some issues but like this? With an audience who were, themselves, being fucked at Kara’s literal command? Kate couldn’t imagine anything hotter even if it was slightly messed up.

“You may.” Kate commanded, opening her legs and squirming a little lower in the seat to give her lover the best possible angle. She didn’t need to rush as Kara started trailing kisses up those lovely legs, switching from right to let and back again as if determined not to leave an inch untouched. Meanwhile Kate squirmed in the seat, her hands grasping the plastic armrests as if her life depended on it.

If either hero had been inclined to look at their captives they’d have seen two pairs of unblinking eyes locked on the lewd show taking place just a few feet away. Harley was staring as if spellbound at Batwoman’s slowly writhing body, not sure if she was more jealous of the Bat or the Blonde. On the one hand she suddenly really, really wanted to be the one Supergirl was pleasuring, the little she’d seen of the look the Kryptonian had given Batwoman had almost taken her breath away all on its own. On the other she could practically taste Batwoman’s essence and as Supergirl drew nearer and nearer to her prize Harley couldn’t help but feel jealous.

Ivy had no such doubts. Sure, Batwoman was a knockout but the mistress of the green could feel herself falling head over heels for the Kryptonian. Something about the mix of tenderness, passion and control was hitting all of Ivy’s buttons at once. Though in fairness some of those buttons were definitely being pushed by the coiled vine dildo fucking her at just the right speed to let her enjoy every stroke. Still she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Supergirl’s legs and ass as she crawled the last inch to let her lips kiss Batwoman’s waiting core.

If they’d thought Batwoman was moving before the villains were quickly put in their place. Her head rocked back, eyes rolling up in the cowl as her arms shook with pleasure. Her hips gyrated and a constant cry spilled from her lips. Her legs snapped closed around the slim blonde pleasuring her and she started to grind against Supergirl’s eager mouth. Neither Harley nor Ivy could figure out what the hell was going on. They’d just spent god knows how long fucking Batwoman in every hole and gotten nowhere, Supergirl came along and had her orgasming after just a few seconds? That seemed hideously unfair!

Kate felt Kara grin against her vagina and forced herself to watch, knowing whatever was about to happen would be worth it. Even like this with her attention and vision locked on Kate’s delicious body Kara’s super senses could easily pick up the slightest change in their captives. The subtle signs that told her they were watching the show even without being able to see their eyes, the slight hitch in breathing as both tried to figure out Kara’s secret. Well she was happy to demonstrate, up to a point anyway. She reluctantly lifted her right hand from Kate’s hip and held her fingers up behind her back. After a couple of seconds to make sure she had their attention - something she doubled down on by placing her fingers just above the curve of her ass - Supergirl let her fingertips vibrate. The small gasps from her audience were enough to confirm they’d gotten the message.

Once again the two villains had very different reactions. Harley immediately decided she’d rather be in Batwoman’s place, the thought of Supergirl using those powers on her too delicious for words. The mental image triggered her next orgasm unexpectedly and before she could react the plant that was busy fucking her managed to find a new angle and give her a second one before the first could fade. As Harley shrieked in pleasure Ivy was watching Supergirl in horror. Sure, she could see how that would feel amazing… but she could also imagine just what torment could be unleashed if the Kryptonian didn’t want to hold back or show mercy. There and then Ivy decided not to do anything to get on Supergirl’s bad side if she could possibly avoid it. Well… alright, any more on her bad side than being wrapped around a pipe and fucked by your own plant dildo suggested she already was!

Kate was riding a wave of what felt like never-ending pleasure. She’d lost track of her orgasms, one peak just surging into the next and after only a couple of minutes she knew she either needed the wonderful tongue to stop or she was going to pass out. Kara was just too good and especially after the effort of resisting Harley and Ivy’s attentions Kate found her usual reserves lacking. Or maybe Kara just wasn’t taking it as easy as she normally did! Of course she didn’t have to do anything as crass as tell her wife this, Kara was already aware how close Kate was to the point that this stopped being fun. She eased off, letting Kate slide back into the chair in happy exhaustion. Just to mess with Ivy and Harley a little bit more Kate flicked Supergirl’s cape up from behind the chair, letting it settle over her body and wrapping it around Kara’s sides. The effect was to hide the Girl of Steel from view other than her legs and butt sticking out from the cape and gently wiggling as she finished lapping the last of Kate’s essence from her tired flesh.

Holding that last mouthful behind sealed lips Supergirl stood and turned to gaze down at the writhing villains, their previous stupor broken with the ending of the lurid sex show and the never-ending pulses of pleasure from between their thighs as the plant dildos drove them on. Kara raised an eyebrow and waited, the message clear. 

Harley wasted no time in picking up on Kara’s intentions. “Oh yeah, let me taste Batsy from your lips Supergirl. Momma wants that sugar….” Kara couldn’t help but notice it was the first time Harley had called her Supergirl without any sarcasm attached, in fact she seemed genuinely excited. She turned to Ivy who bit her lip then shook her head.

“Yay! Come on blondie, mmmhhhh… mmmmoooohhhhhyyyeeeessss….. make with the kissing!” Harley demanded even as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Ivy watched fascinated, wondering if she’d been right. Supergirl hadn’t exactly seemed in the mood to be generous so this really felt like a reward that hadn’t been earned just yet… 

Not that Harley seemed to care. Supergirl knelt next to her bound body and kissed her roughly, letting Harley drink down the taste of the caped crusader with an eagerness that left Ivy glowering. She found herself half hoping she was right and that her BFF was going to have a little payback for her eagerness. Supergirl broke away, ignoring the disappointed moan, and floated casually over the pipe. She stroked the coiled vines and Ivy felt them shiver at her touch. 

“Okay sweeties, time to switch things up a bit.” Supergirl said and it took Ivy a moment to realise she was talking to the vines as if they were, well, people. In fact, while Ivy would never admit it, the words weren’t a million miles away from how she tended to think when commanding her plants.

“Ivy? One chance and tell the truth.” Supergirl commanded. “What do you want this one to do to you?” She tapped the dildo moving within Ivy and almost without thinking Ivy groaned then told the whole truth.

“Fuuucckkk… gggg…. Grow an inch, speed up and work my clit!” She gasped out and was rewarded with a pat on her flank. 

“Do you think you can do that?” Supergirl asked the plant and the giggle a few seconds later was all the proof Ivy needed that her plants were indeed obeying the Maid of Might. Sure enough she felt the dildo wind itself out a little further and pick up the pace even as a thin vine grew, curved around and started dancing on her clit.

“How’s that?” Supergirl asked with a chuckle.

“Goooooddddddddd….” Ivy groaned, pulling at her bonds more to feel the helplessness than to escape. 

“Ohh, my turn!” Harley called. “I want… “

“Did I ask?” Supergirl said coldly. “You already got your treat so I get to decide what happens next.”

“Hey that’s not fair!”

“It’s a lot fairer than it could be…” Supergirl threatened her, eyes turning red again. Harley swallowed and shut up. 

“That’s what I thought. Now let’s see… what to do with someone who enjoys a little pain…”

“Not so little please!” Harley said with a laugh that Ivy couldn’t help but feel was misplaced. A few seconds later her worries were realised. 

“Alright, are you up for a challenge?” Supergirl asked the vine and Ivy’s mind felt it shiver at the Kryptonian’s touch. “Thank you. Okay pull out of this shameless bitch… good… now… go back in there.”

“Hey, what are you ooHHHHHH!” Harley cried out as the big coiled dildo slipped it’s well-lubricated surface past the curves of her butt and started pushing its way into her ass. 

“Now grow something nice and small. Just enough to fit through here.” Supergirl held her hand up, fingers and thumb curled into a circle that would have just about let a single finger through. Sure enough the vine responded almost eagerly and Supergirl directed it back into the warm, wet depths of Harley’s overworked vagina.

“What the… hey, come on, that’s not, you can do way bigger than that!”

“I know. But you’re not getting it.” Supergirl explained. “Oh, and give her the same clit treatment Ivy’s getting at half that speed please.”

“Wait… wait come on… that’s… oh…. That’s not enough!”

“Again, well aware.” Supergirl said, patting Harley’s thigh. “Enjoy!”

“What? No, no wait! Please a bit more… please? Please!” Harley started to get a little shrill as she realised what Supergirl had planned. There was no way the stimulation on her clit and inside her pussy would be enough to do more than keep her on the edge while the big dildo rammed up her back passage hurt in a wonderful way but just reminded her what she missing out on. The sound of Ivy cuming alongside her wasn’t helping any either!

“Keep begging, maybe I’ll change my mind.” Supergirl said, going back to check on Batwoman.

“You okay?” Kara asked softly and was relieved to see Kate nod.

“Yeah. Just tired. And oddly happy.”

“Want to go home? Or shall we have some more fun here first?”

“It’s tempting… but I’m not sure how much more I’ve got and as weird as this will sound I think they’ve almost suffered enough.”

“Almost huh?”

Kate smiled and shrugged. “I’m only human, we hold grudges.”

“Remind me to tell you about the history of Krypton and Daxam sometime. Alright, hang on a sec while I get your suit?”

“Wait.” Kate had grabbed her arm and was looking up at her almost shyly. “This will sound weird but could you help me put it on?” Kate saw the moment of worry on Kara’s face and help up a hand. “I can do it myself but considering our audience have definitely seen more than enough of me…”

Understanding dawned and Kara grinned. “Wait right there.” She whispered, pulling Kate up out of the chair to leave her clad in a cowl and a cape. There was a blur of movement and Kate felt the very odd sensation of fabric and armour appearing almost magically against her skin. Of course Kara being Kara couldn’t quite resist letting her hands drag across that same skin before covering it up so in the course of a couple of seconds Kate didn’t only get dressed but receive a very welcome all-over tease from her wife. 

For good measure Kara didn’t stop until she, too, was back in her super suit and the two heroes stood fully clothed over Ivy and Harley. The two villains had very different expressions with Ivy looking like she was in heaven at the made-to-order ravaging of her body and Harley almost in tears at the frustration pouring through her.

“Now then… what do we do with these two?” Supergirl asked Batwoman who seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging.

“Leave ‘em here. Tell the vines to listen to Ivy in an hour or two and they can get themselves out of their own mess.”

“What? Wait….” Ivy said in shock, her eyes wide as she processed the sentence handed down from the Bat. 

“No way, come on, fair’s fair, we were nice to you!” Harley cried but Supergirl was already moving to gently stroke the plants inflicting such wonderful torment on their victims. 

“You’ve done so well.” She sounded genuinely pleased and Ivy realised with mounting horror that the plants were actually responding to the Girl of Steel. They were almost as keen to do her bidding as they usually were for Ivy herself! “Just keep doing what you’re doing until the sun comes up, okay? After that do whatever Ivy tells you to do.”

“Ohhhhh fuck…..” Ivy moaned as Supergirl patted the vines and they actually shivered at her touch. Their response fed back into Ivy and for a moment she too would have done anything the Kryptonian told her to.


	10. Chapter 10

Supergirl wrapped an arm around Batwoman and they slowly lifted in to the air, taking their time as they took in the scene below.

“Hey, no, you can’t be serious!” Harley whined and at Batwoman’s laugh she seemed to get mad. 

“Oh fuck you! You act so high and fucking mighty but you’re fine with torturing us as, what, ‘justice’? We could have killed you, hell maybe we should have but we didn’t!”

“Harls…” Ivy said urgently but her lover was on a roll driven by the growing sexual frustration building within her.

“No, instead we did everything we said we would, let you join in the fun when we could have split you in two and hung you either end of Gotham!”

“Harley!” Ivy snapped, not liking the look on Supergirl’s face one bit.

“And now you’re just going to leave us hanging without even the common courtesy to finish us off properly like you’re a cheap two dollar whore fucking off with your Super Slut!”

“HARLEY!” Ivy yelled and saw the blonde turn to her at last. “For the love of god shut the fuck up!” One look back at Supergirl told Ivy it was about a sentence too late for that. Batwoman sighed and shook her head as they touched back down, heading over to lean against a wall in a way that very clearly said this was all their fault. Supergirl didn’t say a word, just stalked past them for the seemingly innocent bag Harley had pulled the strap-ons from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Uh, sorry about that. I babble when I’m frustrated…” Harley offered but Ivy had a horrible feeling no amount of apology was going to help. Supergirl reached down and her fingers flicked through the bag’s remaining contents coming out with a small jar…

“Oh fuck…” Ivy breathed, instantly recognising it. “Harls! I thought we agreed never to use that again?!?”

“We did. I haven’t!”

“So what the hell is it doing in the bag?”

“You never know when you might want something…”

“Funny.” Supergirl said, reaching down and snagging the discarded strap-on that Harley had recently been wearing while metaphorical balls deep in Supergirl’s wife. “I never bring anything with me unless I’m sure I’m going to want it.”

“Umm… what’re you doing with that Supes?” Harley asked, suddenly very, very worried. 

“What you just threatened to do to Batwoman.” Supergirl replied in a cold voice. “Split you in two.”

“What!?! No, no no no, look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!”

“You can’t!” Ivy protested, her eyes wide, the constant stimulation between her thighs forgotten in the rush of fear for her best friend. 

“Actually, I can. Easily.” Supergirl replied, grabbing a hunk of metal that had fallen when she’d cut Ivy from the wall. Crouching down between the two she placed the bottle from their bag between them then held the metal chunk up and casually flicked it with a fingertip. It shattered instantly into two pieces and Harley suddenly had tears in her eyes. “But I wonder… what would you do to save her Ivy?”

“Anything!” The response was instant and just for a moment Ivy saw understanding and even, maybe, approval in Supergirl’s face. 

“Even take some of her punishment for her?” 

“Yes.” Again the word came quickly, though Ivy found her gaze drawn to the seemingly innocuous bottle Supergirl had place between them. 

“Oh don’t worry, this is just for her.” Supergirl patted Harley’s cheek for emphasis and was almost surprised when Harley didn’t try to bite her in return. “But you suffer alongside her and you can both walk… somewhat gingerly… out of here. Providing you swear to me, right now, that you’re going to figure out how to stay on the right side of the law!”

“Deal!” Ivy said and Harley quickly nodded her agreement, her mouth suddenly dry as she couldn’t take her eyes from that damn bottle. Supergirl grabbed the bottle and stood, moving to the other side of the pipe, going first to Ivy and tapping the plant busily fucking its mistress.

“Sorry to ask but would you mind filling her up and fucking her as quick as you can?” Supergirl asked sweetly and Ivy screamed as the plant rushed to obey. The vines twisted and grew inside her, filling her vagina with a custom made dildo that was beyond anything Ivy had ever imagined possible. It slid in and out, changing shape slightly so as not to hurt her but overwhelming her senses almost immediately. Her mouth hung open and she couldn’t do anything but howl and scream as she hung at the perfect balance between pleasure and pain.

“Now as for you…” Supergirl said and there was no warmth in her voice at all. “You like torturing your victims with this stuff? Well seems fair that you get a nice big dose of your own medicine.” 

“No. No please don’t. Come on Supes, I was… I was kidding. I don’t… I can’t… please…” Harley was almost in tears, the fear made worse by not being able to see what Supergirl was doing. Though maybe, Kate thought, that was a small mercy. She knew just how big that damn strap-on was from recent experience and if that bottle was what she thought it was…

Supergirl popped the cap and the scent that wafted out made her wince. She almost regretted going this route but Harley had definitely crossed the line tonight. If she wasn’t willing to listen to Ivy then she really was too dangerous to be left at large. Maybe this would convince her to live up to her promise to go straight, at least in the eyes of the law. Besides Supergirl had no doubt who’d been the one pushing to make her wife suffer and while she always tried to live up to the cape there were limits… 

Upending the bottle Supergirl was surprised to find the contents seemed to actually be a lubricant, at least judging by the way it slid slowly down the strap-on. Cautiously she tasted a drop from her finger and even her super-powered system noticed the heat as it burnt its way down her throat.

“This your own special sauce Harls?” Supergirl asked casually and wasn’t surprised when the unfortunate bound woman nodded miserably. “Make it yourself?”

“Y.. yeah. But only for those that deserve it!”

“Such as…?”

“Mostly those that really piss me off. Real scum of the earth types. Or if anyone goes after Ivy of course.”

“Really?” Supergirl’s voice was suddenly syrup-sweet and Kate shut her eyes. This was not going to go well…

“Yeah? I mean yeah! Gotta look after my girl.”

“That’s nice. So if someone kidnapped her and tortured her…. They’d deserve this?” Supergirl moved to sit on the pipe and Harley tucked her chin to see the now soaked strap-on the Kryptonian held casually in her right hand.

“Yes!”

“You’re sure?”

“If someone fucks with Ivy they deserve whatever I… oh.” Harley suddenly seemed to shrink a little, her usual slightly manic energy dissipating. “Oh… oh I see….” She sighed and looked Supergirl straight in the eyes, no small feat from where she was tied. “Yeah I’m sure. Sorry Supergirl.” She craned her neck and managed to catch sight of Kate. “Sorry Bats. I guess we went a little far.”

Harley took a deep breath and returned her attention to the blonde sitting next to her. “Alright, you’re right, do it. Ive, sorry I got you all filled up like that.”

Kara glanced up at Kate, wondering for a moment if this was genuine contrition or if it was just one last desperate ploy. Harley noticed and her voice shifted, taking on an almost scholarly tone. “Look I’m messed up, we all know that. But I’m in control of my actions. I knew what I was doing. There needs to be consequences for that or else where’s the lesson? Last thing I need is the idea I can do something like this and get away with it. Besides…” She actually smiled slightly at Supergirl as she wiggled her hips as best she could. “Knowing me I’ll probably get a kick out of it on some level.”

Supergirl tapped the vine molesting Ivy. “Slim down a little.” It complied and Ivy felt the balance within her shift as the pain faded to be replaced by pleasure. Almost immediately she was panting with need but Supergirl was crouched beside her, the dripping strap-on in her hand and an odd look on her face.

“Did you hear any of that?”

Ivy couldn’t talk so just nodded quickly. 

“Good. Remind her of it if she forgets and… “ Supergirl glanced back at the bound blonde who was now watching her curiously. “and make sure she’s okay afterwards.”

“I… I… ooohhhhggggg…. I will. L… l….love you Harls!” Ivy managed to get out before her voice was consumed with the need to scream as her next orgasm washed over her.

“Alright. Hang on little Harley, this is going to be a ride you won’t forget in a hurry.” Supergirl said, standing back up and jumping to the other side of the pipe. She held the strap-on at Harley’s entrance, second guessing herself one last time before strengthening her resolve. Quick or slow she wondered… quick would probably be less cruel. She pushed the bulbous nose inside the unfortunate villainess then kept up a nice steady pressure to slip it easily into Harley’s wet chamber. 

Before the heat had chance to kick in Supergirl guided the vine offshoot that was busy stroking Harley’s clit through the mass of straps then back to her clit. Now, every time it moved, the dildo rocked back and forth a little inside its victim. It wasn’t much… but it would likely be enough to give Harley an orgasm or ten before the sun came up and Supergirl hoped that’d be enough to help offset the torture she’d just arranged. From the way Harley’s body had started to thrash the special lube was clearly having its wicked way with her and Supergirl couldn’t with 100% honesty say she didn’t like the sound.

“Come on lover, let’s go home.” Batwoman whispered in her ear. “They’ll be okay. It’s only an hour or two till dawn anyway, just enough time to let them really regret what they did tonight.”

“Wait.” Supergirl said as she bent down one last time to talk to the vines. “If anyone else comes in here you let them go immediately, start listening to Ivy again and defend them if you can, okay?” 

“Cute.” Batwoman said with a grin that got a little wider as Supergirl slipped an arm around her and started to fly them out of the building. “Now if we’re home in the next five minutes I should just about have the strength to thank you properly from saving me from those awful nasty women…”

Kara returned the grin and they picked up speed as they vanished into the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

It took almost two hours for dawn to appear in the sky and the vines tormenting Ivy and Harley to follow Supergirl’s commands. The two women slid off the pipe, both crumpling into a heap on their backs panting for breath. Harley’s hands twitched down towards her hips but she was so tired she couldn’t quite make them work as she wanted.

Ivy wasn’t in much better shape but somehow she managed to crawl to Harley and carefully pull the strap-on from her body. She made sure not to touch any part that might still have that damned hot lube on it then curled around her naked lover as they both tried to recover.

“Y..y…you okay?” Ivy asked, her teeth chattering from the after-effects of so long locked in an orgasmic high.

Harley couldn’t even manage that but nodded and turned to snuggle closer to Ivy’s sweat-soaked body. She looked up, the same question in her eyes even if she couldn’t ask it yet.

“Yeah.” Ivy admitted and for a moment her face went uncharacteristically soft. “Never cum so much in my life.”

“S…s…..same.” Harley replied, gently kissing Ivy’s shoulder. 

They stayed like that for almost an hour, dozing in each other’s arms, the daylight slowly warming the warehouse. Finally, when they’d both regained the ability to speak in mostly complete sentences, Ivy asked the question she’d been dreading.

“So… you thinking…. revenge?”

Harley laughed and shook her head. “Nah. I’m crazy not nuts. You were right, going after Batchick was a stupid idea and pissing off Supergirl any more than we did feels a little suicidal.”

“A little? Compared to what, jumping into a volcano?”

“But…”

“No. Oh no. No but!”

“Butttttttt…..”

“Harley! Come on, what did you just say?”

“I’m trying to say it was worth it for those butts!” Harley sighed happily. “Those have got to be the second and third best figures I’ve ever seen.” She squirmed again to end up half-lying on top of Ivy. “I mean, we all know who’s the best, right?” She kissed her lover and was relieved to feel Ivy smiling against her lips.

“Well you’re not wrong there. Tasted pretty good too.” Ivy actually blushed as she realised what she’d said but Harley just nodded.

“Yep, they did. Kinda wish we hadn’t been quite so, you know, forceful. Would have been nice to get invited back.”

“Pretty sure that’s not happening. At last not without a few thousand volts and some serious nipple clamps.”

“Oooh, sounds fun!” Harley teased, leaning down to nip at Ivy’s breasts. 

“Not the way they’d want to use them.” Ivy pointed out. 

“True. Maybe we could find a new plaything?”

“Maybe but who, exactly, did you have in mind? I mean, who the hell lives up to those two? Supergirl’s eyes alone…”

“Ivy’s got a cru-ush. Ivy’s got a cru-ush.” Harley sang, enjoying teasing her lover even as she revelled in knowing that, crush or not, Ivy was quietly devoted to her alone. 

“I do not! No. Not even slightly. Well, okay, maybe slightly but that’s it!”

“Ah-ha.” Harley grinned, wriggling her thigh between Ivy’s legs and feeling the fresh dampness spreading against her skin. “Yeah, really seems like a ‘slight’ crush here.”

“So answer the question, who matches up to SuperBat?” Ivy asked, trying to hold back her moaning as her body, unbelievably, reacted to yet more stimulation when she’d thought she was well and truly spent. 

“I’ve got some ideas.” Harley growled into Ivy’s ear.

“Such… as….?” Ivy panted. 

Without shifting her legs, Harley folded back until she was almost bent double and snagged the little toy bag. She shuffled through it and pulled out a small square of glossy paper which she unfolded to show Ivy the cover of a recent CatCo magazine. 

“Wow.” Ivy admitted gazing at the beautiful striking face staring back at her. 

“Yeah. That’s about what I thought when I first saw her.” Harley said casually as she stated grinding her thigh up against Ivy’s body. “And the best part is she’s visiting star city in a few weeks for some press shindig, no super powered heroes anywhere in sight.”

“What… oh, oh Harley, ooooohhhh yyy…. HARLEY!” To her shock Ivy raced into her orgasm almost immediately, way faster than Harley normally managed. She gulped a breath and turned her attention back to the photo, Harley looking slightly smug above her as she wiggled it as if tempting her lover to the dark side. 

“So what do you say red? Fancy a road trip to go say hi to Ms Lena Luthor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say another thank you to all those who've been feeding back on what I've been posting here. It's genuinely the highlight of the day finding out there's an audience for this silliness ;-) Oh and perhaps unsurprisingly I'm pretty sure I know what the next 'season' is going to be... watch this space!


End file.
